


Pacify - Tome 1 : Brisé

by JustPaulInHere



Series: Pacify [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Guilt, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, Top Severus Snape, dubious consent but not in the way you think
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Pacifier (v.)1. Calmer la colère ou l'irritation de...2. Réduire à un état de soumissionBriser (v.)1. Casser en plusieurs morceaux2. Endommager gravement : ruiner.« Vous pensez que ça va apaiser vos souffrances, dit Severus. » Il serrait toujours le poignet d’Harry dans sa main. « Mais c'est faux. Ça va vous détruire. » Je vais vous détruire.« C’est ce que je veux que vous fassiez, murmura Harry. » Avec le souffle de Potter caressant ses lèvres, Severus était attiré par une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Et d'une certaine manière, le fait que ses yeux soient clos empirait la chose, rendant les mots chuchotés contre sa bouche d'autant plus obscènes : « Je veux que vous me détruisiez. »***Harry et Severus s'empêtrent dans une relation physique intensément inappropriée au Quartier Général de l’Ordre du Phénix. Les évènements qui se mettent en branle sont incontrôlables. Severus, qui freine des quatre fers, essaye de l'empêcher, mais il n'est tout simplement pas assez fort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Pacify [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Guerre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pacify Part 1: Shatter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993898) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> Je remercie Arlia Eien de faire la bêta de cette histoire et de faire un super job ! Et je remercie Amaras et Lili76 pour leur soutien, comme toujours ! :D
> 
> Et je remercie infiniment Chickenpets pour avoir écrit cette si belle histoire.

Pour la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, la bataille du Département des Mystères avait marqué la descente du Monde Sorcier dans le chaos. C'étaient ces évènements – le retour sans équivoque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le refus pour Harry de protéger correctement son esprit et la chute de Sirius Black à travers le voile – qui avaient marqué la frontière entre ce qui avait été _la vie normale_ , et ce qui était maintenant devenu _la guerre_. Partout dans le pays, les règles se transformaient. Ce qui avait été sûr et immuable était maintenant dangereux, changeant. Harry Potter était une fois de plus seul, et Severus Snape s'était encore laissé entraîner sur la scène ; poussé à jouer à nouveau les espions. Dumbledore, quant à lui, découvrait que son école était de plus en plus compromise tandis que les parents perdaient confiance en sa capacité à assurer la sécurité de leurs enfants. Oui, ce fut la bataille du Département des Mystères qui marqua le début de la fin, pour ainsi dire. Et il n'y avait pas que les professeurs pour ressentir ce changement – loin de là.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

L'été suivant le petit épisode au Ministère de la Magie, le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix était une véritable ruche bourdonnante d'activité. La nuit venue, cependant, le silence tombait sur les lieux tandis que tout un chacun se retirait.

Harry essayait de dormir, puisque tout le monde semblait en mesure de le faire si facilement, mais ses yeux ne voulaient tout simplement pas rester fermés. Il restait allongé là, pendant deux heures, dans les ténèbres étouffantes et poussiéreuses du Numéro 12, Square Grimmaurd, à chercher le sommeil alors qu'à chaque fois que ses paupières finissaient par s'abaisser, il entendait, imaginait, ou se souvenait d'un son, et ses yeux se rouvraient immédiatement, son cœur battant la chamade dans son torse. Il se retourna et pressa son visage contre l'oreiller, mais ne parvint qu'à s'étouffer à moitié. Avec un grognement de frustration, il se retourna, et s'entortilla les jambes dans les draps dans le même mouvement. Il se débattit pendant un moment, mais se figea lorsque Ron se retourna en marmonnant dans l'autre lit. Il ne fallait pas que son insomnie affecte le sommeil de Ron – ce ne serait pas juste. Il se leva.

Dehors, le couloir était sombre. Tout le monde était endormi, se dit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais pas lui. Et comment pourrait-il dormir ? Il descendit les escaliers, posant le pied aussi légèrement que possible sur les vieilles marches pour éviter le moindre grincement, ce qui, dans un tel silence, réveillerait sûrement Mrs. Black là où elle dormait dans son portrait. Un _lumos_ aurait sans doute aidé, pensa Harry un peu trop tard, en cheminant dans la maison sans véritable destination à l'esprit, mais il avait laissé sa baguette à côté de son lit. La réalisation que ses mains étaient vides suffit à faire tourner l'adrénaline dans son sang en une seconde – une réaction qui était devenue tout à fait automatique lorsqu'il se trouvait désarmé. _Stupide_ , pensa-t-il. Mais pourquoi ça le serait ? Est-ce qu'il s'attendait vraiment à tomber dans une embuscade, en plein cœur de la nuit, dans la cuisine du Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix ? _Oui !_ Il traversait le salon, et manqua de se cogner la cheville contre le bord d'une table basse. _Je m'attends à tomber dans une embuscade n'importe où._

Une chose qu'Harry n'avait jamais apprise lors de ses leçons d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard – et il faut l'avouer, ce n'était qu'un détail parmi le volume important de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas retenu lors des cours de feu le Professeur Binns – c'était la véritable signification de la guerre pour ceux qui combattaient. Pendant des heures et des heures interminables, Binns avait parlé des Rébellions des Gobelins, des guerres constantes entre tribus de Géants, et du reste de l'Histoire plutôt sanglante du Monde Magique, mais il n'avait jamais fait mention ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on était pris au beau milieu de tout ça. Quand il fallait se battre, et tuer, et affronter le regard de la mort, et mourir. Quand vous aviez le sang qui battait à vos oreilles, et que vous courriez ou chargiez, ou que vous criiez vengeance – la manière dont la peur s'infiltrait dans tous les instants de votre a vie jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit même plus de la peur, seulement de la _vigilance constante_. La manière dont votre corps, parfois, choisissait à votre place si vous combattiez ou bien si vous fuyiez. La terrible vague d'adrénaline quand le combat prenait fin, qui vous laissait tremblant et en sueur. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était exactement ainsi qu'il se réveillait après un terrible cauchemar – seulement, dans la guerre, le cauchemar était réel, et il n'était jamais fini, seulement mis sur pause. Et qui savait combien de temps durerait chaque moment de répit ?

Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir les choses ainsi – ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était jeune. Il pouvait le voir dans l'expression qu'ils avaient tous une fois le danger parti. Il avait vu comment Tonks et Remus se regardaient juste avant de disparaître ensemble Merlin sait où.

Il y avait quelque chose de fondamentalement animal dans le danger mortel qui teintait le monde d'une aura bestiale pendant un moment. Par exemple, Harry n'avait jamais été plus prêt à lancer pour de vrai un sortilège de _Doloris_ qu'à la suite d'un guet-apens à Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait pas longtemps de ça. Il avait acculé un Mangemort devant la Tête-de-Sanglier et l'avait désarmé, et ce bâtard avait ensuite commencé à ouvrir sa grande gueule pour railler ses parents. Harry avait senti la fureur monter en lui.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, Potter, avait dit l'homme masqué. Je me demande si tu as les même cris aussi... »

La rage avait fusé en lui avec la violence d'un raz-de-marée, et avant même que le Mangemort n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle pour poursuivre sa diatribe, Harry avait crié « _ENDOLORIS ! »._ Il n'avait même pas entendu Lupin crier son nom, ou remarqué que l'homme était présent à ses côtés avant que sa main ne soit repoussée sur le côté, détournant le sortilège dans un mur avec un craquement sinistre. Lupin, qui avait continué à tenir son poignet, avait lancé un sortilège assommant au Mangemort qui riait à gorge déployée, et entraîné Harry un peu plus loin, laissant Tonks et Kingsley nettoyer derrière eux. Harry s'était alors mis à pleurer, et il s'était détesté pour ça. _C'est seulement dû à l'adrénaline_ , s'était-il dit, tandis que Remus attirait contre lui son corps tremblant, et l'étreignait pour transplaner. Il avait été emmené au Numéro 12 après ça, et n'avait plus été autorisé à sortir depuis. C'était _"trop dangereux"_ , il devait être _"protégé"_.

Harry avait eu envie de tuer ce sorcier. Mais plus que cela – il avait voulu que cet homme souffre. Il avait voulu le _torturer_. Et pourtant, moins d'une journée plus tard, Harry se révoltait déjà contre lui-même. Quel genre d'adolescent pouvait ressentir autant de _haine_ de cette manière ?

Mais, pour être honnête, quel genre d'adolescent avait traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui ? Il pensa brièvement aux Sombrals d'Hagrid... Qui est-ce que les autres élèves avaient vu mourir ? Des grands-parents, des étrangers ? Harry avait vu plus que sa part de morts, ça, c'était certain. Il avait été – était toujours la cause de plus de morts. À cet instant, son pied frôla une vitrine et il bondit en arrière par réflexe. À l'intérieur, des bouteilles tintèrent les unes contre les autres. Il jeta un regard sur le reste de la pièce, et se rendit compte qu'il était entré dans le Laboratoire de Potions privé de la Famille Black. L'air était chargé de poussière ici, puisque personne ne faisait usage de cette pièce comme autre chose qu'un placard. Snape préférait le climat et l'ambiance moins lourde au sous-sol du Numéro 12, ou du moins, c'était ce qu'il disait. Harry, de son côté, en venait à penser que le Maître de Potions préférait simplement se tenir aussi loin que possible des autres personnes, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Snape... Snape aussi avait changé, pensa Harry. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de mauvais, bien sûr, même durant la paix factice qui s'était installée entre les deux guerres, mais un changement remarquable s'était opéré depuis ce jour où, à la fin de sa quatrième année, Harry avait surpris les paroles de Dumbledore : « Severus, vous savez ce que je dois vous demander... si vous êtes prêt... »

Harry n'avait pas su à l'époque ce que ces mots signifiaient, mais il s'en était fait une vague idée au vu de la manière dont Snape était devenu encore plus prompt à enrager dans les semaines et mois qui avaient suivi, ainsi que de la manière dont l'éclat de ses yeux avait commencé à se ternir et des lourds cernes à apparaître, ce qui ne faisait rien pour adoucir ses traits déjà sévères. Il ne dormait pas. Dumbledore avait demandé à Snape – comme Harry l'avait appris plus tard – de reprendre son rôle de, quoi, d'agent triple ? Un espion jouant un Mangemort, jouant un espion. Oui, Harry comprenait comment le sommeil pouvait échapper à quelqu'un avec un rôle aussi exigeant à maintenir. La guerre alimentait un sentiment de panique permanente, et combattre des deux côtés à la fois ne pouvait certainement qu'exacerber ce fait, à outrance. Pour commencer, la guerre avait anéanti tout semblant de routine. Assez logiquement, il devenait impossible de maintenir des habitudes quotidiennes, quand même la plus petite chose pouvait être détruite, ou rendue impossible, et ce à tout instant – quand n'importe quel proche pouvait être tué, ou torturé jusqu'à en perdre la raison – quand n'importe quoi pouvait vous être enlevé. Il devenait nécessaire de s'agripper à ce qui était précieux, en de telles occasions, et de lâcher prise sur tout le reste.

 _Lâcher prise_ , se répéta Harry tout en marchant silencieusement à travers le laboratoire de potions sale et abandonné, c'était ce qui lui permettait d'avancer. Il s'était presque effondré quand Sirius était tombé à travers le voile. Il avait _voulu_ s'effondrer. Mais assez rapidement, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas juste rester allongé et tout abandonner, peu importe à quel point ça pouvait faire mal, parce que beaucoup trop de choses dépendaient de sa capacité à survivre et à se battre. Donc, il _lâchait prise_ , et continuait à vivre toujours plus seul, avançant vers cet avenir en tout point lugubre, funeste : après tout, la prophétie avait assuré qu'il en serait ainsi. S'il devait être honnête, il se sentait parfois comme vide, à étouffer sa douleur pour le bien de la Cause, mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, non ? Il devait oublier Sirius, abandonner cette brève apparition dans sa vie, et continuer. Mais à d'autres moments, le vide que la perte de Sirius avait laissé en lui se remplissait d'une culpabilité épaisse et noire ; et elle s'agitait en lui chaque jour, lui rappelant qu'il était celui qui avait causé la mort de son parrain – de celui qui avait été son parent le plus proche – et puis qu'il avait réussi à ignorer son deuil du jour au lendemain, comme s'il s'était seulement sorti un problème de l'esprit.

Harry était rongé par la culpabilité depuis des semaines, sans trouver le moindre répit. Lupin ne faisait qu'empirer les choses en lui rappelant que ce _n'était pas sa faute_. Et Hermione et Ron ne savaient plus quoi lui dire. Il avait arrêté d'écrire à son amie après deux lettres, et avait orienté ses conversations avec Ron vers des sujets légers, celui-ci ayant gracieusement accepté de rester avec lui dans le trou sombre et moisi qu'était le Numéro 12, afin qu'il ne reste pas seul. Mais ça n'aidait pas pour autant, il se sentait toujours seul, avec la contrainte supplémentaire de maintenir l'apparence de la normalité. Harry avait dans l'idée que Ron racontait tout à Hermione, car il passait de longs moments à écrire sur des rouleaux de parchemins, qu'il remettait ensuite aux membres de l'Ordre à leur passage pour qu'ils les transmettent. Parfois, ça énervait vraiment Harry. Tout le monde parlait de lui derrière son dos. Tout le monde le surveillait, l'observait et s'inquiétait pour lui. Il aurait aimé avoir la capacité de disparaître. De se faire absorber par le sol, ou par les murs de la demeure. Mais non, il était en prison pour sa propre sécurité. Le seul autre résident du Numéro 12 qui semblait être dans l'impossibilité d'aller et venir comme il l'entendait était Snape, qui rôdait dans certaines pièces de la maison et faisait de son mieux pour rester seul. Snape, qui était toujours aussi prompt à le malmener dès la plus petite provocation lancée – et pour une raison inconnue, Harry avait découvert qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Harry voulait _se battre_ , parfois, et tout le monde le traitait comme s'il était une petite porcelaine de chine. Mais pas Snape.

C'était ce dont Harry semblait avoir besoin. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un voie qu'il était stupide, un bon à rien ; que son _hubris_ avait tué son parrain. Snape le voyait. Snape lui rappelait qu'il était téméraire et imprudent, qu'il n'était qu'un gamin idiot. Mais est-ce qu'Harry savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle il provoquait Snape dès qu'il en avait l'opportunité ? Bien sûr que non. Mais Severus, lui, le _savait._ Oh oui, pour Severus, c'était plutôt évident.

Potter avait l'art de se taper l'incruste de la manière la plus irritante et la plus destructrice, au moment le plus critique qui soit. Plus Severus consacrait de concentration à l'ajout d'un ingrédient ou à la mesure précise du nombre de fois qu'il tournait son mélangeur dans la potion, plus il avait la certitude que Potter allait entrer dans la pièce sous un prétexte fallacieux. Plus Severus était absorbé par ses propres ruminations ou le maintien de ses défenses mentales, plus Potter ferait de bruit dans la maison. C'était _exaspérant_. Mais en même temps, c'était exactement le but recherché, non ? Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Severus pour déduire les motivations derrière le comportement de plus en plus irrespectueux de Potter. Si à chaque fois qu'il venait le provoquer Severus ripostait de la même manière, et que Potter continuait à adopter la même attitude, alors ça voulait simplement dire que le garçon voulait qu'on s'oppose à lui. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire de chercher à se punir soi-même, de chercher l'autoflagellation, en réponse à un traumatisme émotionnel comme la perte d'une personne proche. Potter utilisait seulement _Severus_ comme le pilori sur lequel se faire battre.

Au début, cet arrangement tacite était parfaitement tolérable du point de vue de Severus. Il n'avait jamais à se conduire de manière plus excédée que ce qu'il était déjà et, après quelque temps, Potter finissait par s'en aller. Cependant, après une semaine ou deux, Severus avait commencé à trouver ça... non pas agaçant, pas exactement, mais déroutant. Il continuait à _revenir_ – comme un chien battu qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner auprès de son maître. Severus pensait qu'il allait s'arrêter de lui-même, une fois que le choc initial serait passé. Mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Plus fréquemment, et à des heures de plus en plus folles dans la nuit. Et c'était plus que ça ; Severus n'aimait pas la manière dont il se sentait après leurs entrevues. Tendu, insatisfait, et nerveux. Il s'était fait prendre au jeu de Potter, réalisa-t-il. Et il ne pouvait guère se permettre de perdre son sang-froid.

Et donc, quand Harry vint – comme prévu – l'envahir pour réduire sa concentration en miettes avec ses demandes incessantes "d'arrêter de propager cette odeur de putréfaction nauséabonde" dans toute la maison – alors que Severus était, en réalité, en train de brasser une infusion particulièrement odorante conçue pour désorienter et rendre confus – il n'était pas d'humeur à céder à ses exigences.

« Potter, sortez, ordonna-t-il simplement tandis que le garçon se pinçait le nez avec ostentation.

— Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner de quitter ma propre maison. »

C'était l'une de ses répliques préférées. Severus prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers lui, le regard dur.

« Je n'ai aucunement le désir de satisfaire votre besoin d'être punice soir, Potter. Donc vous seriez aimable de vous trouver une autre méthode d'autoflagellation et de me laisser en paix. » Harry pâlit tout à coup, puis rougit violemment, et serra les poings. Severus pouvait voir qu'il avait touché un point très sensible.

« Vous pensez que je _veux_ que vous soyez dans ma maison ? Vous pensez que vous _méritez_ d'être dans ma maison ? Vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un sale serpent à deux faces, un sale traître, Snape ! »

 _Je ne le laisserai pas me provoquer_ , se répéta Severus, _je dois contrôler mes émotions_. Mais Harry continua sur sa lancée, entamant une tirade contre la personne de Snape et, bien qu'elle soit puérile, elle parvint à ses fins : elle attisa sa fureur, malgré sa détermination à rester calme. S'il devait dissuader le garçon d'emprunter la voie de l'autodestruction, il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler. Potter était trop bon à ce petit jeu, trop doué pour le faire enrager. Il avait un véritable _don._

« Cessez cette folie immédiatement ! exigea-t-il, mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas.

— ... mon père avait raison à votre sujet, et Sirius aussi ! Et maintenant ils sont tous _morts_. On dirait une belle coïncidence, non ? Dumbledore pense qu'on peut vous faire confiance, mais _je_ sais la vérité. Vous êtes un traître. Un putain de LÂCHE qui retournera vers Voldemort pour sauver sa propre – »

Ce fut ce mot – _lâche_ – qui eut raison de sa retenue. Comment est-ce que ce gamin insolent pouvait s'aviser de remettre en question les sacrifices auxquels Severus avait consenti pour lui permettre de sauver sa petite cachette ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? _Comment osait-il ?_ Et ainsi, en un instant, Severus avait parcouru les quelques quatre enjambées jusqu'à l'entrée où se tenait Harry, et avait saisi son poignet avec force et la ferme intention de le jeter dehors.

« Lâchez-moi avec vos sales pattes ! exigea Harry. » Il libéra son bras, non sans efforts. Mais le jugement de Severus était obscurci, et il le prit par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur.

« Silence, siffla-t-il. » Et il put entendre la bouche d'Harry se refermer, l'air étant expulsé de ses poumons. « Vous allez m'écouter, espèce de petit démon. Vous questionnez mon droit à habiter dans cette maison, mais comprenez ceci : je suis _forcé_ de rester dans ce trou à rat – à travailler nuit et jour pour vous garder en vie un jour de plus, vous et vos amis irresponsables. Merlin sait à quel niveau de l'enfer je vais atterrir quand je serai mort, mais je ne dois pas en être très loin aujourd'hui quand vous venez m'envahir à chaque instant avec votre besoin incessant et masochiste de vous faire violenter ! » À cet instant il marqua une pause, et remarqua trois choses : la respiration de Potter – rapide et chaotique ; la rougeur de ses joues ; et enfin, le fait qu'il ait soudainement eu recours à la _violence physique_. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ , levé la main contre un étudiant avant aujourd'hui. Non, non, Severus ne voulait même s'attarder sur la vitesse avec laquelle il avait réagi en plaquant le Gryffondor contre la première surface solide venue, et l'avait tenu là – sur ce qu'il ressentait en tenant Potter ainsi immobile et impuissant – c'était quelque chose d'intensément addictif.

Severus cligna des yeux et relâcha sa prise sur le col du garçon. Mais Potter ne dit pas un mot, ne s'enfuit pas, ne fit pas un geste pour lui lancer un sort ou le frapper. Il resta pressé contre le mur, les paumes plaquées contre les pierres. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait avec rapidité, rappelant à Severus un animal acculé, et le Maître de Potions eut l'intuition fugace, mais juste, que le cœur du garçon devait battre à toute vitesse.

« Sortez d'ici, Potter. » Il entendit dans sa propre voix une intonation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Il plaça sa paume contre le mur, proche de la tête d'Harry, comme pour garder son équilibre. « Avant que vous ne vous aventuriez bien, bien plus loin que là où vous avez pied. » Harry sembla sortir de son état d'hébétude, puis, toujours sans dire un mot, il se glissa hors de l'espace entre Severus et le mur, et s'enfuit, laissant la porte se refermer en claquant derrière lui.

Alors que la porte se fermait, Severus découvrit que son propre rythme cardiaque était plutôt élevé – sa respiration se faisant plus rapide que d'ordinaire. _Avec un peu de chance_ , pensa-t-il en retournant à ses potions, frottant sans y penser sa main contre sa nuque, _Potter aura retenu la leçon_.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Si Severus avait espéré convaincre Harry d'abandonner ce comportement lamentable suite à cette petite scène, il aurait été fortement déçu. En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de deux jours au Gryffondor pour faire la démonstration que, bien loin d'avoir été dissuadé, il était en fait devenu bien plus déterminé à provoquer une réaction de la part du Maître de Potions.

Le jour suivant celui où Severus avait été poussé à faire usage de la force, le Quartier Général avait été brièvement submergé par l'arrivée des membres l'Ordre, quasiment au grand complet. Severus, pour sa part, savait qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter la maison après la réunion. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'aller et venir plus que ce qui était absolument nécessaire. Et donc, lorsque les membres de l'Ordre repartirent chacun de leur côté, Severus dut rester, une fois encore, au Numéro 12 pour gérer le comportement de Potter aussitôt que les autres résidents furent endormis. C'était, après tout, le moment où le garçon commençait à rôder dans la maison, cherchant à se distraire de son insomnie. C'était la première nuit où moins de la moitié des chambres étaient occupées, et Severus se trouva à déployer un effort héroïque – rien de moins – pour tempérer son humeur. Il ne lui avait pas fallu se pencher longtemps sur la question pour réaliser que se laisser aller à une réponse physique serait... des plus imprudents. À sa consternation, cependant, Potter ne voulait rien entendre de son stoïcisme.

« Quel est le problème, Snape ? » Harry essaya une nouvelle approche. « Je pensais que vous _aimiez_ vous en prendre à vos élèves. »

Severus s'en sortait plutôt bien, de son point de vue, pour ce qui était de garder le contrôle. Il supportait un véritable torrent d'insultes et de railleries sans donner d'autres réactions que ses répliques glaciales habituelles. Mais quand Potter décida de sortir le grand jeu en évoquant ce qu'il savait de son souvenir le plus douloureux – à savoir, ce que Potter Père et ce corniaud de Black lui avaient fait subir de leurs propres mains – il perdit vraiment le contrôle sur lui-même, et sa réponse fut poussée à dépasser la simple joute verbale. Comment _osait-_ il – après avoir fureté jusqu'à sa pensine – après avoir violé son intimité de cette manière – ramener ce sujet _maintenant – sans aucune peur –_

« Petit INSOLENT – cria-t-il. » Mais il s'interrompit, incapable de penser à un mot qui soit en mesure d'exprimer toute sa rage, et leva la main sans y penser, comme s'il s'apprêtait à flanquer une gifle mémorable au gamin. Harry recula avec un sursaut, et Snape fut en mesure de réprimer son geste au dernier moment. Il renâcla de dégoût et serra le poing à la place, se forçant à replacer son bras le long de son corps, et à serrer ses muscles, fort.

Potter se contenta de le fixer, impavide, ses yeux passant de son poing à son regard. Severus expira doucement par le nez. Il y eut un moment de silence. Et puis Potter reprit la parole.

« Allez-y, Professeur. Frappez-moi. Je sais que vous en avez envie. Je ne vais probablement même pas le sentir. » Il fit un pas en avant. Severus fit un pas en arrière. « Frappez-moi, répéta-t-il.

— Potter, commença Snape. » Il mit ses mains devant lui, pour le dissuader d'avancer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Je suis désolé ? N'avancez pas ? Je vous jetterai des sorts jusqu'en enfer si vous ajoutez un mot de plus ?

« Je peux le lire sur votre visage, continua le garçon, le poursuivant un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Je me tiens juste là, et je ne vais pas me défendre. Je sais que vous en avez envie. » Il avait presque acculé Severus contre le mur de pierre froid du sous-sol. Harry eut un petit rire dépourvu de joie. « Je n'ai même pas ma baguette, dit-il, et il poussa fermement contre le torse de Severus. Frappez-moi ! »

Severus sentit sa bouche sèche. Potter n'avait même pas l'air en colère, il avait l'air... agressif. Désespéré.

« Potter – Vous avez perdu l'esprit, dit-il d'une voix basse.

— Moi ? » Le garçon rit à nouveau. « J'ai vu la manière dont vous m'avez regardé la dernière fois. Quand vous m'aviez pressé contre le mur. Vous _vouliez_ me faire du mal. Alors faites-le. » Il empoigna les robes de Snape dans son poing. « Faites-moi mal.

— Lâchez-moi ! grogna Severus, la chair de poule le picotant férocement le long de ses bras et de sa nuque. Potter – »

Harry releva ses lèvres pour ricaner férocement.

« Forcez-moi, demanda-t-il. »

Severus paniqua.

Il saisit l'un des poignets de Potter, et le tordit violemment, forçant le garçon à lâcher sa prise. Aussitôt qu'il le fit, il força Potter à se retourner et le propulsa, tête la première, contre son plan de travail, sa main tordant son poignet dans son dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates, l'autre pressant son épaule opposée contre le bois. Il était fermement tenu, et enfin immobile. Severus prétendit que le gémissement de douleur d'Harry ne lui fit pas l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre.

« Contrôlez-vous, siffla-t-il. » Harry contracta son bras, maintenu dans son dos, et ses doigts frémirent. Son visage était tourné vers le côté, ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Contrôlez- _vous_ vous-même, Professeur. »

Pendant un long moment, il n'y eut que le son de leur respiration, et le tic-tac distant d'une horloge. Potter écarta ses pieds.

Severus put sentir le mouvement alors qu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de Potter se tendre, et se mouvoir alors qu'il... écartait les cuisses. Il pouvait le sentir se relever imperceptiblement sur ses orteils, comme s'il cherchait plus de contact.

Le Maître de Potions bondit en arrière, comme s'il venait d'être brûlé.

« Par Merlin, Potter, sortez d'ici, expira-t-il. » Il recula davantage lorsque Harry s'affaissa sur la table, son bras tordu dans son dos tombant sans force contre son flanc et qu'il émit un _son_.

Un. Son.

« Potter, continua Severus, veuillez retourner vous coucher. S'il vous plaît. »

Harry se redressa lentement, utilisant son autre main pour se relever de la table. Quand il se tourna pour faire face à Severus, il y avait un petit bleu se formant visiblement sur sa joue. Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il le touchait avec deux doigts.

« Oui, Professeur, dit-il. » Et il partit.

Severus sentit ses jambes faiblir aussitôt que la porte fut refermée. Il s'adossa lourdement au mur de pierre et couvrit son visage avec ses deux mains.

C'était un problème.

C'était un gros problème.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Le matin suivant, quand Severus trouva le courage de quitter sa chambre, il passa devant la cuisine sans y entrer, préférant regagner directement le laboratoire au sous-sol. Il pourrait toujours demander à ce qu'on lui serve à manger plus tard. En passant cependant, il put entendre les conversations du petit-déjeuner. Il marqua une pause, pendant un moment, quand il entendit la voix de Potter.

« J'ai seulement fait un cauchemar, disait le garçon. Je suis tombé du lit. Ça ne fait même pas mal.

— Je peux le soigner, mon chéri, répondit Mrs Weasley. Ça ne prendra qu'un instant.

— Non, c'est bon, Mrs Weasley. Il ne me dérange pas. »

Ils devaient parler de son visage, là où il avait heurté la table.

Là où Severus l'avait _forcé_ à heurter la table.

Severus passa discrètement devant la porte de la cuisine, aussi silencieusement qu'il le put, et s'enfuit vers le sous-sol.

Il se dit qu'il ne voulait pas voir de quoi il avait l'air. Non, il ne voulait plus rien voir, rien du tout.


	2. Le Seul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé du Chapitre Un : Harry passe son été au Square Grimmaurd après la Bataille du Département des Mystères qui a conduit à la mort de Sirius. Harry ne va vraiment pas bien, il s'isole et souffre sans que personne ne semble être en mesure de l'aider. Seulement, il passe ses insomnies à venir embêter Snape, qui est lui aussi prisonnier du Square Grimmaurd, et Snape craque.

Après avoir presque frappé le gamin, et avoir tout de même fini par lui faire du mal, Severus se résolut à garder son tempérament sous contrôle, peu importe ce que Potter dirait ou ferait. C'était lui adulte, après tout, celui qui devait se montrer responsable et garder son sang-froid peu importe les provocations. Il était le maître de ses émotions.

Il avait contemplé l'idée d'aller voir Dumbledore, de parler au directeur du comportement de Potter, et de leur… altercation, mais au final, il décida de ne pas aller jusque-là pour le moment. Il pouvait maîtriser la situation. Ce n'était qu'un étudiant, et le fait qu'il soit Le Survivant et le descendant d'un imbécile arrogant ne changeait rien à la situation.

Ce n'était pas plus mal que Severus n'ait pas organisé de réunion avec le Directeur, par ailleurs, car il avait été Appelé la nuit suivante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait l'interroger sur l'état de Potter. Severus n'était pas le gardien du secret du QG de l'Ordre, et de ce fait, ne pouvait rien révéler du lieu où se trouvait le garçon, mais Voldemort savait déjà tout cela, et était en quête d'une toute autre information. Il s'avéra qu'il voulait seulement savoir comme Potter s'en sortait. Comment il gérait la guerre, et les deuils. Comment il supportait la pression. S'il était _en état de marche_. Severus lui avait dit la vérité :

Potter s'en sortait très mal. Il s'isolait. Il était sur les nerfs. Il ne dormait pas. Sa personnalité avait changé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait, même content de cette réponse, comme l'espion s'y était attendu.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais aider un peu ce garçon, Severus. » Voldemort ronronnait presque en lui faisant cette réponse. « Plus faible il sera, mieux ce sera.

— Oui, mon Seigneur. Comme vous le souhaitez. » Severus se sentit malade en prononçant ces mots. Il n'était pas censé être aussi proche du garçon. Potter s'en était remis à la grâce de Severus. Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça.

Il fut congédié peu de temps après ça, et Severus transplana. Il apparut sur le palier du Numéro 12, bien après minuit. Au moment où il pénétra dans le quartier général, Severus, consterné, croisa presque immédiatement le chemin de Potter, assis seul à la table de la cuisine, fixant le grain du bois. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit le bruit de ses pas.

« Potter. » Severus resserra sa cape autour de lui. « Il est deux heures du matin.

— Vous n'étiez pas au sous-sol, dit Harry en guise de réponse. Vous n'étiez nulle part.

— Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mon absence, votre Majesté, railla Snape. Allez vous coucher. »

Harry semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de partir, cependant.

« Vous étiez avec Voldemort ?

— Ça ne vous regarde pas.

— Ce n'est pas mon avis. »

Severus soupira, traversa la pièce jusqu'au buffet, et sortit un verre.

« _Aguamenti_. » Il posa le verre en face du garçon. « Buvez un peu d'eau Potter. Vous avez une mine épouvantable. » C'était le cas. Son visage était pâle, avec des ombres noires sous ses yeux. Le bleu sur sa pommette s'estompait en une tâche jaune verdâtre de la taille d'une Mornille.

« Je n'ai pas soif.

— Faites ce qu'on vous dit. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et Severus réalisa que le ton qu'il avait utilisé était peut-être plus dur que nécessaire. Mais Harry prit le verre et en avala le contenu. Severus détourna le regard en le voyant obéir. Il attendit d'entendre le bruit du verre tintant contre la table pour poser à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Juste à temps pour voir la langue de Potter caresser sa lèvre inférieure.

« Maintenant, Potter, remontez dans votre chambre. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. » Il fixa un point entre les sourcils du garçon pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Je ne peux pas dormir. »

Tout en disant ces mots, le coin de sa bouche se releva, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient, marquant une ride sur son visage. « Je n'ai pas dormi depuis des semaines. Pas depuis… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, et fit pencher le verre vide, en équilibre, sur le bord de sa base, le faisant ainsi tournoyer entre ses doigts. « Pourquoi Voldemort vous a appelé ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, Potter, ça ne vous regarde en rien. »

À ces mots, Harry bondit sur ses pieds, et jeta le verre vide au sol. Il se brisa, dispersant des éclats de cristal jusque sur les chaussures de Severus.

« ÇA NE ME REGARDE PAS ? cria-t-il.

— Potter – Calmez-vous –

— CERTAINEMENT PAS !

— Vous allez réveiller toute la maison ! siffla Severus. » Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la porte et la protégea d'un sort de silence. Il était sûr que Remus se trouvait à l'étage. Et puis il y avait les gosses.

« JE M'EN MOQUE ! JE MÉRITE DE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ DIT SUR MOI – »

Il semblait laisser libre cours à sa colère. Severus le secoua par les épaules.

« Potter, s'il vous plaît. Calmez-vous –

— NON – NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! SALE MANGEMORT DÉGUEU –

— POTTER ! » Severus le secoua un bon coup. « Respirez ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non – ce n'est pas vous qui décidez – vous – vous – LÂCHEZ-MOI ! »

Il commença à se débattre violemment contre la prise que Severus maintenait sur ses épaules, et comme le Serpentard avait peur qu'il puisse se faire mal, il l'attira contre lui, l'enserrant fermement contre son torse, ses bras formant une camisole autour d'Harry. Celui-ci continua à se débattre férocement, ses bredouillements hystériques et incohérents étouffés contre les robes de Severus. Mais il se contenta de le tenir plus fort. Il le serrait, l'écrasait, souhaitant qu'il arrête de lutter. Il sentit l'instant où Potter réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper, car le garçon fut soudain sans force, et Severus dût même soutenir une partie de son poids pour ne pas le laisser tomber au sol. Il le sentit trembler contre lui, ses épaules et son dos agités par les sanglots. Potter pleurait.

 _Je vais devoir faire nettoyer mes robes_ , se dit-il tout en continuant à serrer le garçon contre lui en dépit des larmes. _Sale gosse._ Il lui fallut attendre longtemps avant que les sanglots d'Harry ne faiblissent, et que ses bras viennent s'accrocher dans son dos. Il commençait à regretter le sort de silence qu'il avait jeté. Il n'était pas fait pour gérer ça. Il aurait besoin de renfort. Et il ne savait pas quoi dire, Potter avait absolument raison. Rien de tout cela n'était juste. Et en aucun cas ils ne pouvaient s'attendre à ce qu'il reste calme ne serait-ce que pour _un moment_. Severus caressa avec précaution les cheveux sur la nuque d'Harry. Il passa le bout de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-on en attendre toujours plus de lui ? Comment pouvait-on s'attendre à ce qu'il aille toujours bien après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ?

Les sanglots d'Harry semblaient se calmer, sa respiration restait hachée, mais les muscles de son dos se détendaient enfin sous les mains de Severus. Son menton effleurait le sommet de la tête du jeune homme, et il pouvait sentir le parfum de son shampooing.

« Potter… commença-t-il. »

Mais au même moment, dans le silence de son hésitation, il entendit un craquement à l'étage. Merci Merlin, Lupin arrivait pour le sauver.

Harry avait entendu lui aussi, et il s'éloigna du torse de Severus, relevant la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, avant que Severus ne le relâche et fasse un pas en arrière. Harry, la respiration toujours erratique, se détourna et commença à s'essuyer furieusement le visage avec la manche de sa chemise. Severus pointa sa baguette en direction des éclats de verre.

« _Reparo_. »

Le verre vola dans sa main, à nouveau entier.

La porte de la cuisine s'entrouvrit.

« Harry ? » C'était bien Lupin. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu – » Il s'interrompit en voyant Snape debout, embarassé, tenant le verre. « Severus. Est-qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Potter a fait un cauchemar, répondit-il. Je lui apportais juste un verre d'eau. » Il se demanda si Lupin pouvait voir les marques sur ses robes.

« Oh, Harry. » Lupin semblait avoir tout juste remarqué les yeux rougis du garçon et son visage humide, il traversa la pièce en trois enjambées pour venir le serrer dans ses bras. Harry semblait étrangement raide, mal à l'aise, dans cette étreinte. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

 _Oh oui,_ pensa Severus. _Dorlote-le donc. Excellent. Pat pat, Potter. Là, là._ _L_ _e petit fou furieux va finir par me tuer_.

« Ouais, j'ai juste, j'ai juste fait un rêve, répondit Harry. » Ses yeux, rouges et gonflés, croisèrent ceux de Snape par-dessus l'épaule de Lupin. « À propos… de Sirius.

— Je suis tellement désolé, Harry, dit Lupin. Je rêve aussi de lui, parfois.

— Ouais. »

Severus se força à détourner le regard, non sans effort.

« Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il. J'ai un rapport à faire. »

Lupin se retourna pour lui jeter un regard.

« Attends un moment, tu veux ? » Il relâcha enfin l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Harry, et tendit la main vers le verre qui était toujours dans les mains de Snape pour le remplir. « Voilà, Harry, essaye de dormir un peu, d'accord ? »

Harry prit l'eau et en but quelques gorgées sans enthousiasme.

« Merci, Professeur Lupin. Je vais juste… je vais retourner au lit. Merci. » Il observa Snape un moment, qui était occupé à fixer intensément le sol, et qui le vit sortir de la pièce du coin de l'œil. « Bonne nuit. »

Remus lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant, dans un geste affectueux.

« Quelques heures, au moins.

— Ouais. » Harry eut un faible sourire. « Je vais essayer. »

Les craquements des marches se firent de plus en plus ténus à mesure qu'Harry remontait, et Severus écouta ses pas, déterminant quand le garçon avait atteint le premier étage, puis le second…

« Tu ne devrais pas, Severus. »

Severus braqua son regard vers Lupin à ces mots avec un sursaut de peur. Qu'est-ce que le loup-garou pouvait bien vouloir dire par là ? Il retroussa ses lèvres, juste un peu, et demanda :

« Je ne devrais pas _quoi_? » Il croisa les bras. Lupin soupira, et se pencha contre le comptoir.

« Le provoquer. Ce n'est plus le même garçon qu'avant, tu sais. Il ne peut plus encaisser autant de piques de ta part. »

Comme si Severus avait fait plus que de donner un verre d'eau au garçon avant de _se faire_ agresser.

« Oh, oui, pauvre petit Potter, railla-t-il. Quelle tristesse que personne ne soit là pour le traiter avec gentillesse quand il en a besoin.

— Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il a besoin d'un espace où baisser sa garde, comme tout le monde. Ne lui retire pas ça pour rien.

— Hmph, répondit Severus. Il n'a pas besoin d'être choyé, mais d'être entraîné. » _E_ _n fait non, ce dont il aurait le plus besoin, c'est d'un s_ _uivi médical ou psychologique_ _adéquat._

« Je ne te demande pas de le _choyer_. » Le loup semblait exaspéré. « Je te demande de le traiter de manière plus neutre. Ce n'est sans doute pas trop demander. »

 _Si seulement il me laissait le choix_.

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais assure-toi de lui tenir le même discours. Il l'avait cherché. » Severus n'était pas prêt à en révéler davantage, et il fit aussitôt demi-tour, quittant la cuisine puis traversant l'entrée. Il hésita au pied des escaliers. Pourvu que Potter ne soit pas quelque part là-haut à les épier.

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Lupin ne resta que quelques jours de plus au Numéro 12 après ça, mais il finit par devoir partir tout comme le reste des membres de l'Ordre. Il était presque minuit, cette fois, et Severus s'était séquestré de lui-même dans une antichambre isolée, déterminé à y passer toute la nuit, bien plus haut dans les étages que son habituel repaire du sous-sol.

« Dommage qu'ils continuent à nous laisser seuls, hein, Snape ? »

Severus sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, mais il refusa de se retourner.

« Allez-vous-en, Potter, dit-il, prenant garde à ne pas élever la voix. Je n'ai pas la tête à jouer avec vous. »

Il pouvait entendre de ses pas – quand bien même ses pieds étaient nus et sa marche légère – mais pour son malheur ce n'étaient pas des pas qui s'éloignaient. Il sentait la présence de Potter à côté de lui maintenant.

« Sur quoi est-ce que vous travaillez ? » Du coin de l'œil, Severus pouvait voir la tignasse sombre et en bataille du garçon, ainsi que le reflet de la lumière de la bougie se refléter sur ses lunettes.

« Vous êtes sourd, Potter ? J'ai dit "Allez-vous-en". »

Il y eut une pause, puis Harry répondit calmement : « Vous savez que je ne partirai pas. » _Oui, il en avait conscience_. « Sur quoi est-ce que vous travaillez ? »

Severus refusa de reconnaître que son cœur battait plus vite qu'à la normale – refusa d'admettre qu'il avait peur de ce que Potter avait trouvé comme idée pour le tourmenter.

« Quelque chose qui pourra peut-être servir à prolonger votre vie, aussi exaspérante soit-elle, murmura-t-il.

— Vous avez dit quoi ? demanda Potter, faisant mine ne pas avoir entendu.

— Allez donc demander à Albus. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content, il se fera même un plaisir de bavasser longuement avec vous. Ce n'est, cependant, pas mon cas. » Il repoussa une mèche qui lui était tombée devant les yeux, et vit, dans sa vision périphérique, la manière dont le regard de Potter s'attacha au mouvement de sa main. Le garçon n'avait pas peur. Il aimait le mettre mal à l'aise. Severus se secoua intérieurement. Ça n'allait vraiment pas l'aider. Il y eut un silence ensuite, seulement ponctué par la respiration mesurée de Severus, avant que Potter ne parle à nouveau.

« Severus Snape… dit-il lentement, comme s'il goûtait le nom sur sa langue. Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que ça _sonnait_ comme le nom d'un connard ? »

Severus plaqua son mélangeur contre la table avec un bruit sec.

« _Quoi_ , Potter ? _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ siffla-t-il entre des dents. » Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serrait la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au gamin ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu _suicidaire_?

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me regardez pas ? » La question prit Severus de court, et il réalisa qu'il fixait toujours le chaudron devant lui, alors même qu'il ne voyait plus la potion à l'intérieur.

« Parce qu'accorder trop d'attention à votre comportement aberrant reviendrait à l'encourager.

— C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà toute votre attention. »

Eh bien, c'était sans doute vrai. Il porta son regard sur Potter, ses yeux se fixant sur sa silhouette qui se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, tout à côté de lui, et répéta sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ? » Potter, pendant un moment, lui donna l'impression de ne pas savoir. Mais ensuite, dans un murmure qui évoquait plus de douleur que n'importe quel cri le pourrait, il finit par trouver une réponse :

« Faites-moi oublier. »

Les mots tombèrent comme une pierre troublant l'onde calme, propageant des vaguelettes, qui transformèrent tout le tableau. Severus se remémora douloureusement la manière dont Potter s'était ouvert, brisé, quand il l'avait maintenu contre lui, dans ses bras, et qu'il avait été incapable de s'enfuir. Comment sa détresse s'était emparée de lui.

« Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens, Potter. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, il resta seulement debout là, à le regarder quelques instants de plus, avant de partir. Peut-être qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit – à ce que ses mots signifiaient réellement – peut-être même qu'il s'interrogeait autant que Severus sur le sens de tout ceci. Mais y avait-il seulement un sens à trouver ?

ϟ ϟ ϟ

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Snape souhaitait simplement rester tranquille dans ses quartiers, situés bien au-dessus du reste des chambres, presque dans le grenier, la situation se retourna contre lui, de manière magistrale. Il avait verrouillé la porte à double tour – il _savait_ qu'il l'avait fait – mais apparemment, fermer une porte n'avait que peu d'effet face au propriétaire de la porte elle-même. Severus était sur le point de se mettre au lit, quand il entendit le léger mais caractéristique _clic_ du verrou se relâchant. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui entrait. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

« On se cache, Snape ? demanda Harry depuis le pas de la porte. » Severus entendait le bruissement de ses pas, le frottement de ses chaussettes dans la pièce.

« Oui, répondit-il franchement, toujours sans se retourner.

— Comme à votre habitude. »

Il s'y était attendu, et pourtant, Severus sentit quand même ses narines se dilater – et pendant un instant, il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur être en mesure de retirer des points au garnement pour son insolence, et d'en finir rapidement. Mais il n'était pas à Poudlard. Il était prisonnier dans la maison de Potter.

« Oh, oui. » Il pouvait sentir la présence de Potter, au milieu de la pièce, maintenant. « Je suis, comme vous l'avez déjà mentionné, un lâche. » Il refusait de réagir à ses provocations. Pas si vite. Il devait essayer quelque chose de nouveau… quelque chose qui pourrait faire en sorte que Potter abandonne sa petite obsession malsaine.

« Oui, bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison seriez-vous coincé ici avec moi ? Dans la maison de Siri– dans ma maison. »

Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui faire suffisamment peur. Le choquer suffisamment pour qu'il arrête ses petites tentatives. Lui faire réaliser que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est peut-être la maison des Black, commença Severus. » Il se tourna finalement pour faire face au garçon. Il portait son pyjama, les cheveux en épis comme s'il était resté allongé dans son lit pendant un bon moment, à essayer de dormir, avant d'abandonner et de venir le voir. Severus marcha vers lui, avec de longues enjambées, mesurées. « Mais Potter… » Il baissa les yeux sur lui, le regardant de haut. « … vous êtes dans _ma_ chambre. » Le regard de Potter vacilla avec incertitude : s'écartant et puis revenant sur son visage. Et puis, il émit un petit son, faible, provenant de sa gorge – un son à moitié formé et incongru dont Severus entendit l'écho dans sa propre gorge, mais qu'il refusa d'admettre.

« Vous êtes – vous le faites à nouveau, dit Potter, et Snape le sentit changer de posture, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire un pas en avant, ou bien en arrière.

— Faire quoi ?

— Me regarder comme si j'étais – comme si vous vouliez... » Il hésita, cherchant les mots justes, et laissant sa phrase en suspens quand Severus posa une main contre sa clavicule, juste à la base de sa gorge, et commença à le pousser en arrière. Et Harry ne résista pas, n'essaya pas de le repousser, ou de le bloquer, même lorsqu'il le plaqua dos contre la porte qu'il avait osé franchir plus tôt.

« Comme si je voulais vous faire du mal ? » Le pouce de Severus se posa contre la jugulaire de Potter, et il pouvait sentir le battement de son cœur. « Vous avez changé d'avis, hmmm ? » Il pressa légèrement contre le pouls, sentant le battement nerveux et irrégulier à travers la peau. Potter déglutit, et humidifia ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue.

« Non.

— Alors, Potter, pourquoi… » Severus caressa le pouls qui s'accélérait. « … êtes-vous si effrayé ?

— Je n'ai pas peur de vous. » C'était une réponse rebelle, mais la voix qui la prononça était calme et semblait presque – à bout de souffle. Il aurait dû y avoir de la bravade et de l'insolence – de la colère et de la haine dans ces yeux comme il y en avait toujours eu jusqu'à maintenant – mais soit Potter avait essayé d'invoquer ces sentiments et avait échoué, soit il n'avait même pas essayé du tout. Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Vous devriez. Vous devriez avoir une idée de ce que je suis capable de vous faire. » Il déplaça sa main, ne trouvant pas plus de résistance maintenant qu'avant, et serra juste un peu : juste assez pour souligner à quel point il serait simple – trop simple même — de couper la respiration de Potter, juste là, contre la porte, juste comme ça. « Vous continuez à me provoquer. » Il relâcha la pression et referma ses doigts sur la chemise que portait le Gryffondor. Elle était fine et usée – ne protégeant en rien du froid du Numéro 12, ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi Severus pouvait voir les poils sur les bras de Potter être dressés par la chair de poule. « Vous continuez à me _chercher._ » La respiration de Potter était rapide. « Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas vous attendre à ce que votre comportement reste sans conséquence ? »

Potter sembla se presser contre le mur, tournant la tête pour prendre une inspiration, un bref halètement, comme si la proximité de Severus l'empêchait de respirer. Severus le secoua pour accentuer ses mots, sa tête s'agitant.

« Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas penser que j'accepterais que cette folie continue. »

Ses joues étaient rouges maintenant, et Severus crut un instant qu'il allait parvenir à ses fins. Mais ensuite, Harry releva le menton en signe de défi :

« Alors, forcez-moi à arrêter. »

Severus cilla, grogna de frustration, et relâcha sa prise sur le col de Potter pour venir plaquer sa main contre le bois, juste à côté de sa tête.

« Comment ? aboya-t-il. » Il aurait souhaité que la question soit rhétorique, une simple expression de sa frustration. Mais Potter lui répondit tout de même, se poussant du mur juste assez pour… pour…

L'embrasser.

Et, les pensées de Severus se turent – il ne _parvenait plus à_ réfléchir – toutes les fibres de son esprit étaient concentrées sur la bouche qui se pressait désespérément contre la sienne. Et, que Merlin lui vienne en aide, mais il répondit au baiser. Plus que cela – sa main se glissa par réflexe contre la tête d'Harry, dans ses cheveux, et Potter s' _arqua_ contre lui avec un autre de ces petits sons. Mais maintenant, Severus pouvait reconnaître ce qu'ils étaient : des gémissements – et l'attention de Severus se focalisa dessus.

Les mains de Potter étaient contre son torse, mais ne le repoussaient pas, oh non, elles l'attiraient vers lui, l'entraînant tout près comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. C'est ce qui interrompit le moment – cette bouche et ce corps appartenaient à _Harry Potter_ et la vague entêtante d'excitation se transforma en une pointe de panique, comme un éclair de raison foudroyant son esprit.

« Potter ! Arrêtez ! haleta Snape, utilisant sa prise sur les cheveux de Potter pour se libérer – pour baisser les yeux, choqué, sur les paupières closes d'Harry, sur ses lèvres et sur son cou, offert et tendu par la prise que Severus maintenait sur lui.

Harry geignit de douleur quand les doigts de Severus entortillés dans ses cheveux tirèrent, et Severus le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, passant ses dents dessus comme s'il essayant de – de le – goûter.

« _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, Potter ?_ demanda-t-il.» Sa voix était certainement loin d'être autoritaire à cet instant, avec les mains de Potter toujours serrées sur ses robes et le tenant près, trop près.

« _S'il vous plaît_ – » C'était plus un gémissement qu'un mot. « _S'il vous plaît –_ »

Et Severus sentit sa prise sur la réalité basculer follement – sentit qu'il ne pourrait jamais être en mesure d'effacer ce moment de son esprit. Non, jamais. Pas quand Potter le _suppliait_ , lui –

« Merlin – souffla-t-il, se libérant de l'emprise qu'avait Harry sur lui, et trébuchant de quelques pas en arrière avant de se reprendre, tandis que le garçon s'affaissait contre la porte.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait se mettre à hurler, à jurer ou à s'enfuir, il resta donc simplement planté là, les mains tremblantes, serrant sa baguette. Potter se redressa contre la porte et une étrange expression passa brièvement dans son regard. Il glissa deux doigts contre sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres, et même Severus put voit qu'ils en ressortirent rouge. Harry garda les yeux baissés sur eux.

« Professeur, dit-il, ses yeux se relevant rapidement, vous m'avez fait saigner. »

La respiration de Severus se bloqua – il fit involontairement un pas en avant – et pressa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche, luttant contre un sursaut d'excitation si fort, si violent, qu'il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein ventre.

« Partez d'ici maintenant, ou je – je jure de vous lancer un _oubliette_. » Il l'avait à peine chuchoté, mais Harry l'entendit, et lui adressa un bref sourire, à peine esquissé, qui s'effaça avant de pouvoir atteindre ses yeux.

« Mais pas sur vous, répliqua-t-il. » Et Severus n'aimait pas son petit ton entendu. Il n'aimait pas la vérité contenue dans ces mots. Il ne se serait pas lancé un _oubliette_ – n'aurait pas abandonné le souvenir de ce qui venait juste de se passer, peu importe à quel point c'était mal, ou dépravé, ou perturbant. Peu importe à quel point la voix d'Harry avait craqué quand il avait supplié. Severus secoua la tête violemment pour repousser cette pensée. « Alors lancez-le, cet _oubliette_ , continua Harry. Assurez-vous seulement de bien tout effacer. Envoyez-moi à Saint-Mangouste, dans une cellule capitonnée. »

« Tout effacer… » répéta Severus, hébété.

Pendant un instant, il se vit en train de le faire – retirer tout le poids du fardeau qui pesait sur les épaules de Potter d'un mouvement de baguette : supprimer tout ce qui était arrivé à un enfant parfaitement normal pour le métamorphoser en ce martyr qui se tenait devant lui – qui l'avait happé dans cette vie. Et eut une brève illumination. Voilà ce que Potter attendait de lui. Le repos. L'oubli. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Le garçon était torturé, c'était évident.

« Potter. » Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire. « Potter, je –

— Quoi, Professeur ? » Il passa sa langue sur la coupure de sa lèvre, et Severus ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, était-ce un geste inconscient ou bien calculé ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, pensa-t-il, ce qui était important, c'était qu'il _était toujours en train_ de le faire.

« Je ne peux pas, termina-t-il lamentablement. » Et il réalisa un peu tard que ses phalanges étaient toujours serrées désespérément sur sa baguette, toujours braquée sur le torse de Potter.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ? » Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la baguette, cependant, et la repoussa tout simplement sur le côté d'un geste de la main, tout en suivant le Serpentard là où il avait reculé. Et maintenant, Severus pouvait voir un peu de sang sur sa lèvre inférieure – ainsi que la manière dont elle avait commencé à gonfler légèrement. « Vous êtes coupable de choses bien pires. » Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et Severus se trouva honteusement, inexplicablement, paralysé par ce fait. « Vous avez menti. Torturé. Assassiné. » Le bout des orteils de Potter touchait le bout de ses bottes, et Severus ne pouvait plus reculer davantage sans monter sur un meuble.

Ce serait plus simple de lui effacer la mémoire. De le droguer. Ce même serait _préférable_.

« Est-ce la vérité ? » Il toucha l'avant-bras de Severus, s'attardant au-dessus de la marque, masquée par sa manche. Severus saisit son poignet rapidement. « _Est-ce_ _la vérité_ _?_ »

« Pourquoi moi, Potter ? demanda-t-il. » L'autre main d'Harry s'emmêla dans ses robes. « Pourquoi m'avoir choisi pour _ça_? »

Harry resta silencieux, mais l'expression de son regard fut une réponse suffisante – il le suppliait de comprendre ce qui ne pouvait l'être. C'était un regard qui le suppliait de faire usage de l'efficacité et de l'économie de la Légilimancie. Snape avait déjà été dans l'esprit de Potter à de nombreuses reprises, bien sûr, pendant leurs désastreuses leçons d'Occlumancie. Mais ça, c'était différent. Severus hésita. Potter cligna des yeux une fois, et puis les ferma – lui donnant sa permission.

« _Legillimens_ , murmura Severus. »

 _Vous êtes le seul à savoir qui je suis_.

La pensée apparut immédiatement, comme si elle attendait d'avoir une audience, et un tel torrent de haine la suivait que Severus dut se retirer, choqué. De la haine qu'Harry éprouvait envers lui-même.

 _"Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez être ?_ _"_ voulait-il demander.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, dit-il à la place. »

Il referma ses mains autour des poignets d'Harry Potter pour déloger la prise qu'il avait sur ses vêtements.

« Et pas de la mienne.

— Celle de qui alors ?

— _Pas_ _la mienne_. »

Potter força ses mains à se détendre, comme pour souligner la force de la poigne de Severus, et leva les yeux vers lui, cette tache de sang marquant toujours ses lèvres, les colorant de rouge. Il leva le menton, pencha la tête sur le côté, et Severus n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de la magie pour comprendre un message aussi explicite : _Embrassez-moi_.

Severus se força à prendre des respirations lentes et mesurées. C'était le masochiste en lui qui voulait qu'Harry gagne ce combat. C'était de la folie, de la faiblesse – c'était insensé, contraire à toute raison, de toucher un étudiant de cette manière. Et c'était de la folie, aussi, que la bouche de Potter cède si facilement face à lui – que le corps de Potter se presse si parfaitement contre le sien.

« Vous pensez que ça va apaiser vos souffrances, dit Severus. » Il serrait toujours le poignet d'Harry dans sa main. « Mais c'est faux. Ça va vous détruire. » _Je vais vous détruire._

« C'est ce que je veux que vous fassiez, murmura Harry. » Avec le souffle de Potter caressant ses lèvres, Severus était attiré par une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas résister. Et d'une certaine manière, le fait que ses yeux soient clos empirait la chose, rendant les mots chuchotés contre sa bouche d'autant plus obscènes : « Je veux que vous me détruisiez.

— Merlin, Potter, souffla Snape, détournant le visage au dernier moment si bien que les lèvres d'Harry caressèrent sa joue. » Il attrapa le garçon par les épaules et le repoussa à bout de bras. « Ce n'est pas ce dont vous avez _besoin_.

— Alors de quoi ? éclata Harry. Rien d'autre ne m'aide. Personne d'autre ne me fait me sentir _normal_ – » Il s'interrompit, ses joues rougissantes. Il se mettait à nouveau en colère, c'était bien. Severus sentait qu'il pouvait respirer un peu plus facilement, maintenant qu'il ne sentait plus la chaleur du corps de Potter à travers le tissu de ses robes.

« Et _ça,_ çavous aide à vous sentir normal ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça… » Harry se lécha les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur le sol. « Ça me donne la sensation de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Comme si ce n'était pas de ma responsabilité.

— Vous n'avez pas de responsabilités, répondit Severus, relâchant les épaules de Potter et se détournant de lui. Il y a des dizaines de personnes qui ont plus à faire que vous. » Harry poussa un profond soupir, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, dressant les mèches en un chaos encore plus extravagant qu'à son habitude.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai.

— Parce que vous êtes un abruti suffisant qui croit que tout lui est permis, dit Severus. » Il ne se retourna pas pour voir la furie sur le visage d'Harry. « Maintenant, _par pitié_ , laissez-moi tranquille. » Il déplaça un livre d'un côté du bureau vers l'autre, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air superbement désintéressé par Potter et ses tourments. Autant qu'il le pouvait, du moins, après… l'inquiétude, qu'il venait de démontrer.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, répondit Harry, faisant quelques pas vers l'endroit où Snape s'était retiré. » Severus soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Je sais ça, Potter. Seulement… partez maintenant. Pour ce soir. » _S'il vous plaît_.

« Vous voulez me faire mariner dans mon jus encore quelques temps, c'est ça ? demanda Potter avec sarcasme, se trouvant soudainement derrière lui. Très bien, mais juste… » Il se passa à nouveau une main dans les cheveux. « Donnez-moi quelque chose ? » Severus tourna la tête, baissant les yeux sur lui et arqua un sourcil. Il pouvait penser à un certain nombre de choses que Potter pouvait vouloir de lui.

« Je pense vous en avoir déjà donné assez. » Le coin de la bouche de Potter se redressa.

« Pour dormir, je voulais dire. » Severus ferma les yeux un instant, puis, d'un mouvement de baguette, il fit venir à lui une petite bouteille de sa table de chevet.

« Pour dormir, répondit-il. » Harry prit la fiole qu'il lui tendait.

« Merci. » Le garçon retourna vers la porte, mais s'arrêta quand Snape appela son nom, lui tournant toujours le dos.

« Oh, et Potter. J'apprécierai votre discrétion, si vous me comprenez.

— Oui, monsieur. »

Quand le verrou de la porte se referma, Severus se sentit humilié, mais aussi soudainement éreinté, comme si on venait d'aspirer tout la volonté qu'il avait en lui. Il s'assit lourdement sur le lit, et mit sa tête dans ses mains, refusant de reconnaître qu'il avait été si facilement et si radicalement manipulé. Refusant de reconnaître qu'il était douloureusement et indéniablement dur, et que c'était Potter qui était la source de son état.


End file.
